Natalie Portman
'' Natalie Portman, właśc.' Natalie Hershlag' (ur. 9 czerwca 1981 w Jerozolimie) - amerykańska aktorka, która wcieliła się w postać Jane Foster w filmach: Thor i Thor: Mroczny Świat. Otrzymała Oskara za pierwszoplanową rolę w filmie Czarny Łabędź. Biografia Portman w wieku 3 lat przeniosła się z rodzicami do Waszyngtonu, a potem w wieku 7 lat do Connecticut. Mając 9 lat wyjechała do Nowego Jorku na Long Island, gdzie mieszka do dziś. Zanim zaczęła karierę, grała kilka podrzędnych ról teatralnych. Niedługo później zadebiutowała w filmie Luca Bessona Leon Zawodowiec. W czerwcu 2003 ukończyła Uniwersytet Harvarda z dyplomem z psychologii. Jej ojciec, Avner Hershlag, jest ginekologiem specjalizującym się w leczeniu niepłodności. Matka zaś jest malarką-amatorką i pochodzi z Cincinnati w Ohio. Obydwoje rodzice mają żydowskie korzenie. Filmy * Leon zawodowiec ''(1994) * ''Developing (1994) * Gorączka ''(1995) * ''Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię (1996) * Marsjanie atakują ''(1996) * ''Piękne Dziewczyny ''(1996) * ''Gwiezdne wojny: część I'' - Mroczne widmo (1999) * ''Wszędzie byle nie tu (1999) * Gdzie serce twoje ''(2000) * ''Gwiezdne wojny: część ''II ''- Atak klonów ''(2002) * ''Wzgórze nadziei ''(2003) * ''Prawda (2004) * Powrót do Garden State ''(2004) * ''Bliżej ''(2004) * ''Domino one (2005) * Free Zone (2005) * V jak vendetta ''(2005) * ''Gwiezdne wojny: część ''III ''- Zemsta Sithów ''(2005) * ''Duchy Goi ''(2006) * ''Zakochany Paryż ''(2006) * ''Pociąg do Darjeeling ''(2007) * ''Hotel Chevalier ''(2007) * ''Jagodowa Miłość (2007) * Pana Magorium cudowne emporium ''(2007) * ''Kochanice króla ''(2008) * ''Miłość i inne komplikacje ''(2009) * ''Bracia ''(2009) * ''Zakochany Nowy Jork ''(2009) * ''Czarny łabędź ''(2010) * ''Hesher ''(2010) * ''Sex Story ''(2011) * ''Thor ''(2011) * ''Wasza wysokość ''(2011) * ''Thor: Mroczny Świat ''(2013) * ''The Heyday of the Insensitive Bastards (2014) * A Tale of Love and Darkness (2015) * Jane Got a Gun (2015) * Knight of Cups (2015) * Important Artifacts and Personal Property from the Collection of Lenore Doolan and Harold Morris, Including Books, Street Fashion, and Jewelry (2015) * Weightless (2016) Ciekawostki Przyjęła nazwisko Portman, które było panieńskim nazwiskiem jej babki. 4 sierpnia 2012 poślubiła tancerza Benjamina Millepieda, z którym ma syna Alepha (ur. 14 czerwca 2011). W 2011 roku wspólnie z Richardem Mille zaprojektowała limitowaną edycję zegarka "Tourbillon RM 19-01 Natalie Portman". W 2012 r. magazyn "Forbes" opublikował listę aktorów, którzy przynoszą największe dochody hollywoodzkim studiom. Zajęła pierwsze miejsce w tym rankingu. Z każdego dolara, który zarobiła za udział w filmach w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, studia filmowe otrzymały zysk w wysokości 42,7 dolara. W wieku 12 lat występowała i śpiewała w grupie The World Patrol Kids, z którą wydała w 1996 roku album "Earth Tunes". Wystąpiła też w teledysku tej grupy pt. "Recycle It". W 2008 roku wraz z Kate Young zaprojektowała dla firmy Te Casan kolekcję butów wykonanych bez użycia jakichkolwiek materiałów pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Część zysków ze sprzedaży kolekcji wsparła organizację The Nature Conservacy. Posiada i prowadzi z Annette Savitch firmę producencką "Handsomecharlie Films". Jej dziadek ze strony ojca Zvi Yehuda Hershlag był Polakiem wyznania mojżeszowego i pochodził z Rzeszowa. Jej iloraz inteligencji wynosi 164. W 2003 r. uzyskała tytuł licencjata z psychologii w Harvard College w Cambridge (Massachusetts, USA). W 2008 roku była członkinią jury Festiwalu Filmowego w Cannes. Kategoria:Aktorzy de:Natalie Portman